Ninjago oneshot's
by icegirl75love
Summary: This is a ninjago one shot and yes I take request
1. Chapter 1

Hello my little iceangle's this is ice here with a ninja go one shot book I take request so don't be shy and request until next time my little iceangle's


	2. baby sitting kai

Hello my little iceangel's this is ice here with a request from storywriter2003

 **summery: kai get turned into a five year old and jay has to watch him**

-jay's POV-

I sigh as I sit down on the couch I just put kai to sleep as I was picked to watch kai because it's my fault in the first place he's like this I close my eye's as I remember what happened

-an hour earlier-

 _"come on kai just try it"_

 _I say as I shove some tea into kai's face_

 _"no you did something to that tea so I'm not gonna try it "_

 _kai crosses his arm's and glares at me_

 _"aww come on I swear on my life I did nothing to it" I cross my finger's the tea is a random tea that I picked from wu's room kai sighs and look's at me_

 _"alright fine if I drink it will you leave me alone?" kai ask I nod my head and he take's the tea he look's at it then drink's it he put's back on the table when he's done_

 _"see it was not that bad"_ _I say as I smile "why did you make drink this te-" kai stop's as he start's to shrink and there's a puff of smoke once I am able to see again I look at where kai is supposed to be but all I see is a five year old boy_

 _"wh-what the jay! what did you give me!?"_

 _kai or at the least I think it's kai yell's at me "i sorta gave you one of sensei wu's tea's " I tell him "you did what!" I hear a voice yell I turn around and see cole standing in the door way cole look's at kai then back at me "stay right here i'm getting the sensei's " cole tell's me then goes running off then come's back a few minutes later with sensei wu and sensei garmadon they look at kai then at me sensei wu hit's me in the back of my head and sensei garmadon goes's over to kai and pick's him up "kai is there anything else wrong with you beside's being turned into a kid?" sensei garmadon ask kai, kai shake's his head no and they both sigh._

-end of flash back-

and hour later here I am taking care of kai the other's went out to try and find a some kind of rare flower that will turn kai back I sigh again

"jay I can't sleep" I hear child's voice say I open my eye's and look at kai

"well what's the matter?" I ask as I sit up kai run's over on his tiny leg's and get's up on the couch "i don't feel tired" kai tells me I close my eye's and think of something

"come on I have an idea" I say as I pick him up he look's at me as I walk back to his room I set him down on his bed as I leave kai's room I walk back to mine and grab something off one of the shelve's and head back to kai's room when I enter the room I pull up a chair and set it next to the bed and sit down

"what are you doing?" he ask as he look's at me with his huge red eye's "I'm going to read you a bed time story" I smile and open the book "what's the name of the book?" kai ask as he try's to see the cover "oh it's a history book it may not be a kid's bedtime book but it will put you sleep like it does when you're in school" kai giggle's and roll's his eye's "you sure know how to put a boy to sleep" kai said as he lay's down I start to read

-half and hour later-

-no one's POV-

kai and jay are out cold when the other's came home they smile at the site and waited until the morning to give kai the flower

 **the end**

* * *

hello my little iceangel's I hope you enjoyed the story and remember I take request


	3. Lloyd x oc

Hello my little iceangel's today we have a Lloyd x oc before we start I'll tell you who she is and what she look's like Name: Aylin Takeshi "Family: The Takeshi Bloodline Powers: Aura Manipulation Age: 18 Boyfriend/Crush: Lloyd Garmadon Gi Colour: Lilac and Mint green. Fears: The dark and being alone. Personality: Caring somewhat shy, but will do what she must for those she Cares about and occasionally can be stubborn and naive Enemy: Selene (Aylin's evil twin sister)Her family are evil but Aylin isn't. The takeshi family worse enemies are the garmadons they're like rival families but she's in love with Lloyd her hair is black but with a blonde dip dye in her hair her and her sister were raised by their grandfather Lord Takeshi and this is request by babykates93 aylin is her oc so here you go.

Aylin POV-

I sit by a pond it's somewhere around midnight I sigh seeing my breath become a cloud of smoke in front of my face oh yea it's winter I'm wrapped up in my dark pink woolly sweater and my black coat with blue Jean's and fluffy boot's I sigh again I look up at the moon it's full tonight, I stand and start walking down a path to the grave yard

soon I see the tomb stone I am looking for and sit down next to it, on it, it read's 'here lay's Lola takeshi a Loving and caring mother and a great wife' tonight was the day that she died I rest my back against the cold hard stone and close my eye's and start singing the hanging tree

"are you are you coming to the tree they stung up a man they say who murdered three"

I feel abit of happiness flood through me, my mom sung this song to me and my sis when we were little

"strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree"

there's a snap of a twig but I don't hear it

" are you are you coming to the tree. Where a dead man called out for his love to flee."

I smile I could see my mother in her black dress with a little me in her lap as she sung

" strange thing's did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"

a shadow Start's walking over to me " are you are yo-" I get startled when a boy Start's to sing I open my eye's and see a boy wearing green sitting a few feet away from me I blush as he look's at me ,who is he and why is he so cute wait what am I thinking I don't even know his name, he Start's singing

'are you are you coming to the tree'

I start to sing along

"'where I told you yo run so we'd both be free"'

he start's to come closer until he's right next to me

"'strange thing's did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"'

I smile and he does too

"' are you are you coming to the tree wear a neckless of hope side by side with me"'

I look into his baby blueish greenish eye's

"'strange thing's did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"'

are faces inch closer together

"'are you are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we both be free, Strange thing's did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"'.

Are faces are so close are Lip's almost touch

"'are you are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man they say who murdered three."'

Are voices start to get quiet as we sing.

"'Strange thing's did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree are you are you coming to the tree where a dead man called out for his love to flee"'

We kiss I put my arm's around his neck as he put's his arm's around my small frame it Start's to snow "wh-what's you're name " 'my name is lloyd yours' "aylin" I smile and blush as I set my head into his chest and close my eye' .

THE END

Well my lovely little snowangel's I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think I'm out


	4. Lloyd x depressed reader

Hello my little iceangle's and welcome back today we have a request from pixie0204 I hope you enjoy it and remember I take request so don't be shy and let's get started

-Lloyd's POV-

I'm at the park sitting on a bench I smile at all the kid's that's playing running around screaming I'm sort of sad I alway'a wanted a child of my own as well as a loving and caring wife someone I could hold in my arm's kiss all day have something to smile about but it seem's that will never happen I stand up and start walking back home when I hear crying I stop it's coming from my left so I head that way I soon start to smell blood ,huh why does it smell like blood?, I start to walk faster to the crying I see s/h has there blood coming off there arm's "omg n/n what happened?!" I run up to her/him and pull out some cloth and try to cover the wound's I look at n/n's face and see s/h is crying " what happened you need to tell me" I say in a calm soothing voice s/h hiccup 'i-i c-c-cut my self ' s/h cry harder when I'm done tieing up the cloth to stop the bleeding I hug n/n s/h carle into me and Cry's harder I hold her/him for a few hour's until s/h calm's down s/h site's up and wipe's there cheek "are you Hanna be OK?" S/h Nod's there head "OK now tell why would you do this to you're self?" S/h closed there eye's and soon opens them 'e-e-every body H-hate's m-me' I stare at her/him in shock "why would you say that non of it is true!" S/h Start's crying a little ' because I will never find anybody to love' my heart stop's for a sec "th-that's not t-true i-i" I alway's at a crush on n/n but I didn't wasn't to admit it s/h was to good for s/h deserved better then a little old blonde boy like me "i-i love you" s/h kisses me I soon start to kiss back "come on we should get home" s/h Nod's there head they start to stand up but I pick her/him up bridal style s/h blushes as a carry her/him back to my place I own my own apartment it's small but it's home I set her/him on the bed as I kiss them again I take off my shirt and shoes as s/h take's off there shoes we slip under the blanket and we soon fall into a peacefull sleep

The end/p

"Sorry pixie0204 for not doing the lemon like you asked but when I made this I just could not get the inspiration I needed to make the lemon scene again I'm sorry but I hope you liked it and I hope to see you all soon my little iceangle's and have a good night/day until next time.


	5. kai x garmadon

**hello my little iceangel's i'm back and i'm here to take request and make storys.**

 **this request is for** Commander Rose Kindness **thank you for the request. i love the kai x garmadon ship :3 now on with the story.**

 **{kai's POV}**

 _i slowly wake up feeling nothing but pain both mentally and physically. i cry out to the darkness afraid of being alone. i feel tears run down my face as i stare into the never ending void of darkness my eyes close tight afraid that ill be sucked deeper into it. i hear a voice calling to me i open my eye's looking all around me until my eyes land on four red glowing eye's everything start getting blurry he said something but can't understand him._ i wake up in cold sweat i look around my room and turn on my light

"it was just a dream"

i say to myself i sigh and look at the time 5:36 i sigh again this is the third time i had that dream i get up and start getting dressed. but what i didn't know was that i was being watched by those same red eyes.


	6. yay

hello my little iceangels if you didn't know i went through all of the chapters and fix all my spelling errors and made it easy to read and not some jumbled up mess so yoohoo things got fixed.


End file.
